


One Summer Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Response to a fluffy story request, with an R-rated angle added in





	One Summer Afternoon

One summer afternoon, I took you to the beach. I always think the beach is nicer than most other places in the summer, it has its own atmosphere. There's something about it which feels different, more relaxing and natural and real than anywhere else. 

I take you there, and we sit together on a rock that's big enough to contain both of us, and still leave us room for manoeuvring. You put your head on my chest, and we both take a sip of beer out of our respective bottles, from a crate I pulled over to buy on the way here. We both chuckled when you pointed out we no longer have to sneak alcohol in milk cartons like we did when we were kids. 

"What if someone sees us?" you ask, with a deep look staring out from your often-playful blue eyes.

"Well, then, fuck me - they'll see two friends who've known each other almost all their lives just chilling and having a good time. Since when do you care what anyone would think? No one we know is here, as far as I can tell. There's no sense in accounting for someone else's feelings, when we don't know them." 

"We're not 'just friends'," you grin suggestively.

"Yeah, I know," I say. I turn my neck and point at the lovebite you gave me two days ago. It still looks fresh. 

"Yeah, but - what if I kiss you, right here?"

"Do you want to kiss me right here?" I never figured it was something you wanted, to kiss me in front of strangers.

"I always want to kiss you," you say, and I can hear mockery in the tone of your voice - for even thinking you might not want to.

"No one says you can't," I point out, trying to sound careless about it, but even just talking to you seems to make my heart flutter inside my body.

"You're right, I was just being silly," you reply. "But I know a bit about how people's minds work, and you probably do too. Even if we share the most intimate, meaningful kiss - and like you said, we're not teenagers anymore, you've known me for almost as long I've known myself - at best I know people are going to think, just because we're both men, that we're a couple of horny guys who like a bit of cock on the side. They don't get that we're not different from them, we think about relationships and love and growing old together. I love fucking, but the fact we both have dicks makes people think that what we do is strange and mysterious and different, when it really isn't."

"Wait, who said anything about love?" I look at you. "I never heard you say the words 'I love you' in the context of our relationship."

"Well, guess what?..."

"What?" I ask, though I know what you're trying to say.

You take a long sip of beer. "Don't be a dickhead, Antwan."

After this short break, you reach your hand into my boxers nonchalantly, squeezing my cock. I'm not sure if you're doing it as a punishment, or teasing, or maybe you had a sudden change of heart about caring about what other people think. I shut my eyes and groan, hoping you won't stop there and leave me semi-hard and unattended to. 

"You like it, hmm?" You ask knowingly while pumping your hand along my length.

I turn on my side to face you, and we kiss while we grind against each other - I don't need to think about it twice when my brain is in my underpants.

Then you stop kissing and you look at me, breathing heavily. "I..."

"You're gonna come? Wait for me." I pin you down, holding on to your arms and thrusting myself harder and faster over you, kissing and biting your lip when I'm finding it harder to contain myself. We both come, and we turn around again and hold each other and gently trail our arms over each other's bodies.

"... I love you, Anothony."

"I love you too, Flea."


End file.
